


After the Match

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron wishes he'd taken another path back from the Quidditch pitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Match

**Author's Note:**

> Written November 2010 for harrylovesdraco Challenge #11 “What *insert character of your choice here* saw under the Quidditch stands made his/her head explode.”

****

**

After The Match

**

****

Head down, the Weasel song still echoing in his mind, Ron sighed as he made his way to the locker room. Above him, he could hear the creaking of the stands and although he knew they were sturdy, he wished they would drop on top of him, erasing the horrid memory of his first Quidditch match.

"Care to explain yourself, Malfoy?"

Ron paused; he knew that voice. Had heard Harry's voice growl that way several times when he'd been angry. Mostly at Ron himself, but then again, this was Malfoy, and Harry _had_ been acting odd all year.

Ron stepped toward the sound as quietly as he could.

"I don't know what you are speaking of, Potter. Perhaps you really _are_ a bit dodgy in the head."

Ron moved faster, ready to jump in, wand drawn and a hex on his lips when he heard scuffling. He paused though when he reached the two boys. His jaw dropped and his wand fell to the ground as he took in the scene. Drawing in a breath, he moved behind one of the wooden supports and watched as Malfoy proceeded to try and climb inside of Harry's body through his mouth.

Harry had his fists clenched in Malfoy's hair, his head tipped back as he kissed him. Malfoy's eyes were closed and he panted, his mouth open, tongue sliding out to wet his thin lips before begging Harry for more.

Ron blinked as Harry complied, pressing Malfoy up against the wooden stands. Harry let go of Malfoy's hair, sliding his fingers across Malfoy's face before shoving two digits in his mouth.

Malfoy moaned around Harry's fingers, sucking and slurping noisily while his hands tugged at Harry's uniform. Harry's other hand slipped inside Malfoy's robes, and a high-pitched squeal escaped Malfoy's mouth.

Leather guards dropped to the ground and Harry's red robes slouched off his shoulders, revealing pale skin. Malfoy dropped his head to Harry's shoulder, his tongue slid along Harry's skin and Ron shuddered, wondering why he couldn't move from this spot. He tried to close his eyes as Malfoy's leg wrapped around Harry's thigh, stroking him through their clothing.

When a low groan came from the two of them Ron nearly whimpered in dismay, but still, he was rooted to his hiding place. The image of Malfoy's upturned face and Harry's swollen mouth was now forever imprinted on his brain. He shook his head, trying to remove the images from his mind's eye, but it was no use.

Grunting noises pulled Ron's attention back to the couple, and he looked up just in time to see Malfoy's face screw up horribly then he was panting and resting his head once more on Harry's shoulder.

Harry's body gave a great shudder, and the noise he made almost sounded like pain to Ron, but it was Harry's next action that cause Ron's head to explode.

"Same time next match?"

Malfoy nodded. "Wouldn't miss it, Scarhead."

Ron was certain the once insult had turned into an endearment, and he closed his eyes just as the ground rose up to meet him.


End file.
